


Snowflakes

by Vampurr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Widowmetra, symmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: Just a very fluffy drabble of one of my most favorite Overwatch ships! I hope you enjoy!





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a ski resort-ish AU? Not exactly though.

Snow quietly continued to flutter down from the sky and land on the windowsill that was already thickly covered with many of the little flakes. There had to be a few inches or so now on the windowsill, and it only looked to be getting larger. You could barely see any green on the huge pine trees that were outside for all of the snow, though it certainly looked pretty. 

Satya watched as the flakes drifted down, her gaze shifting from snowflake to snowflake as the one she was watching made its final descent. She always loved snowflakes, despite not liking the cold. They were very pretty to the girl, and she always enjoyed watching them fall. 

She stayed snuggled up against her girlfriend as she watched as if she thought the cold from outside would suddenly seep in. Though really, Amélie had fallen asleep spooning the other girl. The Frenchwoman had a bad habit of waiting till Satya fell asleep for her to even consider going to bed herself. Her arm stayed draped over Satya's waist, and currently it was a miracle she hadn't suffocated with all of Satya's hair practically covering her face. 

Satya couldn't help but hold Amélie's hand, rubbing soft circles into it as she watched the snowflakes. The only thing Amélie did was snuggle closer to Satya, now nuzzling her hair. The Indian couldn't help but chuckle at this as she turned to her other side, making sure to replace the hand from before. 

"Love," she whispered quietly, pressing a quick but soft kiss to the other girl's forehead. Amélie didn't wake at all; instead she just snuggled back up against her and gave a satisfied sigh. Satya kissed the top of her head this time for she had scooted down a little.

"I love you," Satya whispered again, caressing the Frenchwoman's cheek. Another satisfied sigh came from Amélie, though this time she gave an actual verbal response.

"What was that?" Amélie quietly mumbled, opening her eyes with a still sleepy expression. 

"Oh no, did I wake you?" Satya worriedly asked, though she sounded a little surprised too. She really didn't expect that would wake her. 

"No no," she mumbled back with a quiet yawn. "You didn't at all. It's about time I wake up. I do like to make first tracks, you know." 

Satya couldn't help but quietly whine hearing this, and Amélie moved up a little so she could be able to kiss the other girl's face as much as she liked. It was also to allow Satya to be in her rightful place, which was curled and cuddled up against the other girl with her head tucked under her chin. Another whine came from Satya which was responded with a kiss to the forehead and cheek. 

"You know that you can come with me," Amélie said, pulling the smaller girl over to her. She then rubbed circles on the other girl's back, which was instantly replied with a very satisfied purr from the other girl. Satya always had liked that.

"I'm not as good as you. Plus I hate the cold," the Indian barely mumbled between purrs. She was now cuddled up against the other woman, head tucked under her chin and nuzzling her neck. 

"Oh shush. You know I don't mind going down bunny slopes with you," Amélie reminded the other girl. Satya didn't respond to this, instead just snuggling up closer to her. It was as if it was a silent plea for her not to go just yet.

The two stayed quiet for a moment, simply enjoying each other's company and warmth. Amélie continued to rub the other's back.

"Ice skating later?" Satya asked after a few minutes, drawing away just a little to peer up at the other girl. 

"I thought you didn't like the cold." A smirk quickly appeared on the Frenchwoman's face. 

Satya frowned at her and flicked the other girl on the nose. 

"Ah! No need to get violent! I'm just joking! Of course we can go ice skating later. I'd love to," Amélie quickly replied. 

Satya then gained a smile on her face, mumbled a thank you, and gave the other girl a little peck on the mouth. Amélie couldn't help but smile now.

"Just stay for one more hour?" Satya asked, "Please?"

"Suppose so, though if you'll give me an actual kiss then I'm sure I can arrange for that to happen." 

She could hear Satya laugh quietly and she mumbled, "Alright." She then gave her a kiss; a very long and soft one. When she finally pulled away, she was ever so slightly panting. 

"That has to be your longest one yet," Amélie teased as she pulled the girl back over to her. Satya just snuggled back up against her, tucking her head under the Frenchwoman's chin. She gave a low "Mhmm..." to the other girl and then fell quiet. More than likely she would end up falling back asleep. 

Amélie now watched the snowflakes softly fluttering down. They hadn't stopped at all, and the snow on the windowsill had grown even larger. They were very pretty, but they didn't even compare to Satya's own prettiness; that was for sure.


End file.
